


Mine

by Channie08



Series: Nct Smuts open [4]
Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Blow Jobs, Jealous Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Mark Lee (NCT), Protectiveness, Public Blow Jobs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Channie08/pseuds/Channie08
Summary: Not on Jaemin's watch, he wont let that happen to his baby.





	Mine

"So... Are you just gonna let him go off like that? Or...?" Renjun asks, tipping his head back as he downs the rest of his drink.

The caramel haired boy, Jaemin, shakes his head, his eyes following his tipsy boyfriend's every move. 

Renjun's eyebrows raised in confusion when Jaemin just stood against the wall, nursing his own drink in hand. But he could only chuckle at the possessive eyes that were constantly moving.

"Well I'm gonna go get us another drink, so finish that one." He stated, leaving his friend to sulk alone. 

But Jaemin didn't even bat an eye, he could only watch his golden boyfriend dance around beautifully, sexily, almost tempting. He felt himself getting hard as it was pleasing to just watch his boyfriend.

He thought he would have been fine just watching the boy, not wanting to interfere on his fun and dancing. But when a drunken hand got placed on his beautiful baby's hips, he felt himself getting upset.

So he quickly slammed his drink down, before slowly stalking over to where the two where, hearing the conversation. 

"Come on hot stuff, I can show you a good time!" The tall, annoying male whined, pulling the smaller boy's hips towards him.

The tall guy, Felix, was met with a small stomp, and a quick, "No. I have a boyfriend." 

A groan left Felix's lips, and Jaemin heard him say, "I can fuck you better than whoever he is, just let me show you!" 

"I said no! My boyfriend is and always will be better than anyone!" Donghyuck told him, trying to push Felix away. 

Jaemin felt his anger rise when he heard Felix whisper a sharp, "Well that fucking sucks doesn't it? Let's go, I'm gonna prove you wrong, and your gonna be my little slut afterwards and love it!" Then starting to tug the small boy's wrist towards the front door.

But before they could make it far, Jaemin stepped up, confront of Felix, and smirked, growling out, "You think you can fuck my boyfriend better than me, Felix? And you want to force him into having sex with you? This is a new low. Now, get your filthy crusty ass hands off my beautiful boyfriend before I take my gun and shoot your fucking head off."

Felix only scoffed, responding mockingly, "Oh you think you're all mighty cause your in a gang? Well I'll tell you what Na Jaemin, you and I both know that I deserve Donghyuck more than you and that I could fuck him so senseless, that he will be my bitch and not even know who the hell you are. My gang would love to have a beautiful submissive slut like him."

And suddenly Jaemin reached into his waistband and ripped his gun out, cocking it and pointing it at the ginger's head. Not even a second later, at least 9 more guns cocking could be heard.

Donghyuck looked around slowly, trying to shrink away, and get away from all the guns that surrounded him, all pointing at Felix. 

As his eyes moved around, he saw not only Jaemin, but Renjun, Mark, Jeno, Taeyong, Johnny, Doyoung, Ten, Yuta, and Lucas with their guns out. 

Felix laughed in disbelief, before throwing Donghyuck's hand out of his, taking his hands off the small boys beautiful hips, before scowling out, "You win this one Na Jaemin, but you better watch your fucking back."

Then he stormed out.

Donghyuck immediately let out a sigh of relief and he ran into Jaemin's arms, tears starting to fall down his pink, puffy cheeks. 

"Hey baby, its okay, you know I would never let anyone do anything bad to you..." Jaeming whispered soothingly, trying to comfort his scared boyfriend.

The other nine boys put their guns away, and Taeyong started ushering their gang out of the house, Jaemin and Donghyuck being covered by Johnny and Lucas on the way out. 

Before Taeyong walked out though, he yelled into the remains partiers, "None of you saw this, if there is one word spread, I will personally murder you in the most painful, and slow way to exist." Then stomped his way out to go check on the two youngest.

"Duckie? Are you okay?" Taeyong questioned softly, bringing his hand to rub circles one the small boys back.

Donghyuck only nodded and whispered, "Y-Yeah, I think I wanna go back to the apartment..." 

Taeyong was about to respond, but he heard Mark groan, "I swear to God, I would've shot his dumbass brain out! No one does that to my best friend and gets away with it!"

This caused a few chuckles to leave the members mouth, and Jaemin quietly wrapped his arm around Donghyuck's waist, pulling him into his chest.

"Jaemin, I'm gonna have Johnny drive you two and Lucas to the apartment in Busan, okay? Lucas and Johnny will watch over the apartment, you take care of Hyuckie." Taeyong ordered, quickly ushering the four said males into one of the gang cars here. 

Jaemin nodded and swiftly picked Donghyuck up. The small boy wrapping his legs around Jaemin's waist, arms curling around his neck. 

Donghyuck's head slowly went into the crook of Jaemin's neck, and he whispered, "When we get there, can you please make my feel good again? Like last weekend?"

The deep chuckle that rumbled through Jaemin's chest, shook Donghyuck, causing him to blush deeply. But Jaemin didn't make his blushing much better as he said, "Of course baby, but I'll need you to help me when we are in the car, okay? I want to feel good as well, then I'll take care of you when we get there..."

To the others of the group, it seemed like Jaemin was comforting the small boy, them knowing how innocent and fearful he could be. They all cooed, as the two were adorable when they were like this.

Once they got into the car, Donghyuck gave Johnny puppy eyes through the mirror and asked innocently, "Can we please listen to Blackpink's album?" 

Johnny chuckled before having Lucas grab the disk and put it in, blasting it out loud. Donghyuck smiled and grabbed a blanket from the floor and covered himself up, laying his head on Jaemin's lap. 

After a few minutes have gone by, Donghyuck slowly unzipped Jaemin's jeans, and took Jaemin's long, thick cock out, putting it in his mouth, silently sucking on it, almost as if it was a pacifier. 

Jaemin groaned quietly as he felt his boyfriend dug his tongue into the slit of his cock. He then moved one of his hands to tangle itself into the colorful hair, tugging slightly.

"Jaemin, you okay?" Lucas asked, looking into the mirror to meet the younger boys eyes. 

Jaemin blushed a bit before stuttering out, "Y-Yeah, I'm just pissed off still." 

Johnny and Lucas both nodded before going back to listening to the music, unaware of what Donghyuck was doing.

Jaemin was embarrassingly close, as he was still hard from earlier, watching Donghyuck dance. So when he felt his baby hollow his cheeks out, and take him all the way in, he couldn't help but cum down Donghyuck's throat. 

The small boy tucked Jaemin's cock back into his jeans and zipped them up. Then he slowly sat up and moved himself onto Jaemin's lap, finally curling up and closing his eyes. 

"You guys are so cute, I'm glad that you found him..." Johnny whispered softly, smiling gently.

Jaemin looked at the boy in his lap, and smiled back to Johnny, responding, "I'm glad too, I don't know what I'd do without him..."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like!! Comment if you want me to continue and what I should continue with!!


End file.
